To increase the power of internal combustion engines exhaust gas turbochargers are used which compress the inlet air in order to increase the air throughput of the engine.
A disadvantage of an exhaust gas turbocharger lies in the fact that a certain of exhaust mass flow is necessary to produce the required turbine power. A further disadvantage of the turbocharger lies in the fact that mechanism first has to be accelerated before the required operating point is reached. These disadvantages of the exhaust gas turbocharger lead to what is known as the “turbo lag”, which manifests itself as a delay in the case of positive jumps in load.
To compensate for the turbo lag the use of an electrically driven compressor, an e-booster, in addition to the exhaust gas turbocharger is known. This involves using a compressor turbine which is driven by an electric motor and additionally compresses the air.